Koma Inu's S Class Trial Part 3: Zero Isdeth vs Aiden Cordelia
Zero and Aiden both stepped into the arena with a serious glare in their eyes but both had a sinister smirk on their mouths. "Is it true you beat Sprinkler?" Zero shouts across the arena. "Yep." Aiden says chuckling to himself. "Well don't expect me to be as easy as he was, I'm much stronger than he is." Zero proclaims proudly. Aiden responds, "I mean, he wasn't an easy fight but I'll be happy to test it out for you." At that moment Aiden and Zero both ran at each other, Zero with his black flames in his hands and Aiden with clenched fists. As they approached each other Zero quickly created a giant wall of fire behind him, confusing Aiden. Zero decides to slide under Aiden while Aiden evades the attack by jumping over him. Zero then pushed himself off of the ground bringing his feet around to Aiden's face flipping him. Grabbing him, Zero throws Aiden into the now massive firewall burning Aiden. Aiden is now coughing uncontrollably while Zero rushes up and to attack Aiden with his trademarked "Fist of the Beast King". A black lion then erupts from the fist of Zero smacking Aiden in the back and launching him into the air to the point where he is no longer seen. "Well that was easy enough." Zero says to himself. "Time to claim my victory and rub it into Sprinkler's face." He starts proudly walking over to the stands as he senses something. A faint yelling can be heard.. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH." "Where is that coming from?" Zero asks. He realizes it's coming from the sky and for a split second he sees a figure before it comes crashing down on top of him. "Hm?" Aiden is puzzled as to why he is fine and not hurt from the fall. Aiden looks down to see his opponent beneath him. A muffled "get off of me" can be heard. "Sorry about that" Aiden says apologizing and brushing off Zero at the same time. Zero realizes that it is going to take a lot more than that to take down this young man. "Swarm!" As Zero says that dozens upon dozens of black flame crows appear next to Zero. "Attack!" The crows then all come hurdling at Aiden's already weakened body. Aiden then raises his hand. In that instant he uses his crash magic against the mass of crows making them vanish in an instant. It took a moment for Zero to realize what Aiden had actually just done. He had used his crash magic to negate all of Zero's magic that was just produced. "Man that attack really QUACKED me up!" Aiden jokes. "Thats not even the right bird! Those were crows not duc-. Nevermind let me just finish you off already." Zero says angrily. "Creation Magic: Crow!" As Zero says that, a large black flame crow appears before him and lifts him into the sky. As Zero gets higher he thinks of getting payback for Aiden falling on him. He leaps off the crow and summons the Ghost Fire attack, creating black flame will-o-wisps that go to attack Aiden. A few hit their mark injuring Aiden even further but not all hit. Aiden musters up the strength to try something else. " Man you and your creation magic are very close, almost like you're vel-crow." The whole guild goes silent. "Fine. I'll stop, for the moment. Anyways, its time to do some attacking of my own." As Zero is still falling Aiden runs up to the landing spot and lands a punch straight into the stomach of Zero who then flies to the wall of the arena but then recovers mid-air. "Your jokes are awful, and what kind of weak punch was that?" Zero says. Aiden responds, "Whatever, what matters most is that I think I'm funny, but aside from that I think you have a stain on your shirt." Zero looks down and realizes that on that punch Aiden had planted several Crash Grenades on him. Zero scrambles to take them off just in time to throw them off to the side while they explode next to him but still causing pain to his legs. "Why you little- Budo Flames!." Zero sprints towards Aiden furiously swinging at him with strong black fire punches. The punches were strong but reckless letting Aiden easily evade them and leaving himself wide open. Aiden strikes Zero in the side with a kick while also using some crash magic to strengthen the force of the attack. The tides have now turned. Aiden is now punching left and right into Zero's body while Zero is trying to block all of these attacks coming at him so quickly. Left, right, up, down, attacks coming from everywhere. Aiden then gives a straight punch into the defending Zero's arms sending him a few yards back. Aiden then raises his hand towards Zero and blasts him with a large amount of crash magic. Aiden jumps back cautiously waiting for Zero to get back up and start fighting again. Zero pushes himself to get back up. He stands there swaying back and forth just to raise his fists once again. He stands there motionless for a moment then lets his fists fall to his side. "I forfeit." Zero then walks over to Aiden to shake his hand. Aiden goes in for the embrace but then catches himself remembering to play it cool in front of Zero. "It was a good match. I was hoping that I would get to brag about it to Sprinkler but I see why he stopped now." Zero says. "Thank you, I really appreciate that, and you know what I think that I can take on the rest of the stealth guard now." Aiden says with a cocky smile. "You're an idiot." Zero says while walking away.